


Hatching Kittens

by kenziekitten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Broken nose, Bruises, Cats, Cute, Eggs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Homo, Impregnation, Kittens, Lil gays, M/M, Mario Kart, Romance, Toddlers, cuties being adorable, egg puns, i don't know how to tag im so sorry, i dont mean mpreg, im so sorry, maybe smut?, puns, that last one sounds very suggestive, there's going to be more soon i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenziekitten/pseuds/kenziekitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatching Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> So~! Sorry I probably have literally no creativity in this whatsoever but I do have a plan. A plannyplanplan on like letter Q?? I'm sorry for any future mistakes I make (which will probably be a lot oops). I hope to make friends and have fun writing in the process~ ((I'm also new to Archive so forgive me in that department too)) I feel like I screwed up the formatting horribly. Im super sorry. This is also very very very short. Gomen'''''
> 
> ~Kenzie

**Marco's P.O.V.**

I never knew what it was about MarioKart. And now I'm in a hospital, smelling the pungent odor of almost _nothing._ I'm sitting next to some scary guy with a mangled up nose, and he's scowling at me..  


"How the fuck did you do that to your hand?" The guy spoke, making me jump and interrupting my thoughts.  


"I..uh...well.... MarioKart..?" I glanced at the guy, who snickered at me as I rubbed the back of my neck.  


"Sounds like an eggscelent story to hear. Name's Jean, by the way."  


"Marco; and did you just say an egg pun...?" I smiled at the joke, glad to be making him a friend so it wasn't entirely awkward.  


"That I did. You gonna punch me for it too? That's the whole damn reason I'm here for fucks sake- I was watching my niece and this cheeky little brat didn't like my egg joke so she decked me in the nose." His face returned to a scowl after that and chewed on his bottom lip. _Egg puns. What a guy._  


"So want to hear the whole tragic MarioKart story?" I laughed and smiled at him, hoping to avoid more of his scary scowl.  


"It's not like we have anything better to do man."  


"Alright so, it all started with a little house party out of town..."

~~~~~

"Marcooo! Come onnnn! We need one more player to make this a fair match!" Christa was beaming and grabbed my hand, her skin very fair and pale, almost ghostly against my own. Laughing, I went over to the couch and grabbed what we all called "wiimotes". (Sasha had attempted saying 'remotes' with her mouth full and it's been our joke ever since.)  


I was smushed up on the same couch with Ymir, Sasha, Connie, AND Reiner. Sasha and Reiner tend to be...competitive when it comes to MarioKart. Whereas Ymir and Connie just laugh at everyone when they come up from the back with Bullet Bill. I, however, get very awkward and jerky in motions I guess you could say when we play. Christa and Bertl were in the kitchen discussing something about what's the proper way to filet a fish if I remember right.  


"Come on you two 'Master Chefs'- get back in here and watch me slaughter everyone- muahahah!" Sasha called out, bringing them onto the loveseat to watch us all.  


"Rainbow Road?"  


"Rainbow Road." Everyone nodded at the decision, almost reluctantly.  


As soon as the race starts, we're all pushing against eachother, in game and in real life, hoping to make the other mess up and fall off the track.  


"HAH, TAKE THAT YMIR!" Sasha had just passed her by hitting her with a red shell (which was a big deal according to her). Queen freckles just rolled her eyes and kept going with it. I was coming up to third, Connie ahead of me.  


"Don't you do it Marco- donT YOU DO IT- DONT YOU DARE DO IT MARCO- SHIT." I managed to drift past him, knocking him off the course in the process. Reiner shoved Connie and said "ShuT UP YOU'RE MESSING ME UP BALDIE." Domino effect, Connie being pushed caused me to be pushed too, right as I was starting to turn and-  
_Snap._  


I looked down and saw my thumb, now bending a complete different way than it was supposed to be. _This isn't good. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._  


"Uh- guys? I- hhshhhhowww- I think I need to go to the hospital.. Owowoowww..." Bertl came over to me and gently grabbed my hand with his clammy one, examining it.  


"Marco? It- it looks like you will have to go to the uh, the doctor.. It looks broken. I'd try and do something- but I'm just training in Med...We need to leave right now, alright?" I nodded and got up to follow him to his car, mumbling 'ows' here and there.  
~~~  


"That's that I suppose- haha." I looked over to Jean who looked very amused.  


"Nice; sounds like you had an eggstreamly interesting time there dude. Well may-"  


"Bodt? Marco Bodt?"  


"Ah, got to go. See you round?" We both stood up and shook hands, myself only an inch or two taller than him, noticing his sharp features.  


"With the wind man." Just as I started to follow the nurse, I heard his name get called as well. It's probably for the better; he looked incredibly awkard in there alone.

 

_He had two toned hair and told egg puns._

**Author's Note:**

> ((((ALSO IF THIS GETS MAYBE POPULAR I'LL START WRITING ONESHOTS AGAIN ??? OO SMEXY)))))


End file.
